


longing of my soul

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Belphie As A Lazy Switch, Blow Jobs, But Also Bottom Belphie, F/M, GIVE BELPHIE SOME LOVE 2020, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satan Being A Good Friend With Benefits, sex with a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: belphie prays.he hasn’t prayed ever, because angels don’t pray and demons are already damned — and he deserved his damnation, hates god and angels and humans. hates everyone but especially himself.stop me. he chants in his mind. stop me, stop me, stop me. because — his father helps him — he wouldn’t stop himself. he couldn’t.
Relationships: Belphegor & Lilith (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	longing of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not joking when i tell y'all i would gladly let belphie kill me, i love him so so so so much words can't even begin to describe my love for him. also, i don't know if i want to TOP HIM or if i want him to CHOKE me so i guess that's it on my switch belphie HC ?? i mean he would be okay with his lover being in charge (less to do for him, i guess) but also ??? this boy literaly killed MC at some point so yeah, the top energy is strong ??? 
> 
> anyway, have begging belphie for day 4 of kinktober because i CAN and it is POWERFUL. i mean i can't refuse him anything already so if he were to actually bag ? bye. 
> 
> (prompt list over @ lotsoffandomimagines on tumblr)

belphie has no right to you. not after what he did. he doesn’t deserve your kindness, or your friendship, much less your love — and still it’s the one thing he wants.

he doesn’t understand why you agreed to this _date_ with him in the planetarium. some foolish part of him wants to believe it is because you forgave him. because you don’t dislike him.

so when he bends over you, when your hand comes to rest on his nape, belphie _prays._

he hasn’t prayed ever, because angels don’t pray and demons are already damned — and he deserved his damnation, hates god and angels and humans. hates everyone but especially himself.

_stop me._ he chants in his mind. _stop me, stop me, stop me._ because — his father helps him — he wouldn’t stop himself. he couldn’t.

but you’re _forbidden_ , and in so many ways. you are human. you are lucifer’s protégée. you are his _sister_ , reborn again... no. no, you’re not lilith. you are just her descendant, and no matter how much of her he now sees in you, he can’t think like that.

you’re not lilith. he would never have those feelings for her. you’re not his sister, you are the woman he is in love with.

and you are _forbidden_ , because you’re a fragile little human that was kissing his brother in the kitchen after dinner when you thought no one else was there, and because he had felt your bones snap under his clutches when he had _killed_ you.

he had _killed_ you, so why aren’t you pushing him away ? why are you so docile under the touch of his lips grazing yours ?

he can’t kiss you, he _can’t_ kiss you, and still his lips crash over yours, and his hands grip your waist and pull you closer, on his lap, while you kiss him back.

your fingers tangle in his hair, his hands run under your shirt, desperate and hungry for any crumb of affection you might spare his way.

he cannot believe how easy it is to get you naked in front of him or how you didn’t as much as flinch — anyone could walk up the stairs to the planetarium and find you like this.

you watch him engrave the sight of your bare body in his mind, let him kiss your neck, gasping under his lips and teeth and tongue, shuddering from the touch of his fingers. he tries to push you down on the mattress of pillows but you stop him with a smile.

« wait, » you push him back so he is the one his back and you’re on top. « you don’t get to touch me just yet. »

and you expect him to argue but he doesn’t, oddly submissive. you wouldn’t have thought the man who _crushed you to death_ to lay down quietly but maybe that is exactly why. maybe he doesn’t feel like he deserves to touch you.

he doesn’t. and he also doesn’t deserve to have you touch him and he almost wants to stop you from removing his sweater. almost.

your lips kiss his jawline, burn a trail of them down his chest and his breath gets stuck in his throat when your teeth graze his nipple.

it doesn’t take long for him to be a whimpering mess in front of you — he never had anything like this done to him before — and you hear a clear whine when you start kissing down his stomach until you reach the belt of his pants.

« do you want me to touch you here ? » you ask.

« _please._ »

he’s begging. his voice is breathless and shaky and it’s exactly what you want. you skillfully unbuckle his belt and finish undressing him.

your fingers tease him before wrapping around his already very erect cock and you start pumping. belphie cries out. you feel glorious.

your lips kiss the corner of his lips, down his jawline, up to his ear, the wet sounds of your sucking on his skin turning him further on.

« i love you, baby. » you whisper against his neck.

« don’t lie to me. » he hiccups between moans, strangely sad. « i saw you and satan in the kitchen. »

you frown, pull away to look at his flushed, adorable face.

« i’m not... it’s not serious between us... i just... » _use him when i want to fuck ?_ you obviously can’t say that. your thumb press against the tip of his cock, drawing and smearing pre-cum. « do you care ? »

because it sure didn’t look that way before. belphie shakes his head, not exactly believing you, but at this point he’ll take anything you’re willing to give.

« i don’t think i do, no. »

he knows he should though. if not care about satan, then maybe care about his twin, his other brothers, half of which are in love with you. but he is in love with you too and when he certainly doesn’t deserve any of this, he wouldn’t let his place to anyone else.

« good. »

you smile, give him a quick peck on the lips before lowering yourself between his legs.

his breath hitches. are you going to do what he thinks you are going to do ? he isn’t sure he can take it. not when he is overwhelmed by feelings and your previous affections (he would like to say that he isn’t usually so quick, but it’s actually his first time — he could blame this, but doesn’t want to seem an inexperienced child.)

your lips press a kiss to the base of his shaft, hand still moving steadily. belphie props himself up on his arms : he wants to look at you, and you happily look back, confident and oh-so-sexy.

« MC... »

he starts, but anything he might want to say disappear on his tongue when you take him — all of him — in your mouth.

you slowly bob your head up and down, eyes half closed as you do so. your hand gives attention to the parts you can’t get to, and your tongue swirls slowly around the upper part of his cock, teasing it’s head. he groans.

« fuck, MC... »

you look up at him. he’s leaning back on his arms, eyes tightly closed and lips pressed to repress all the embarrassing sounds he wants to make. his whole body seems tense, on the verge of snapping — he’s trying to hold back.

once again, you press a kiss against his skin, lips trailing down, then up again along his manhood.

« you’re so beautiful, » you whisper. « the face you’re making is so damn hot... _fuck_ this is exactly why i think about you in bed. » he strangles a high pitched moan, embarrassed. « when satan takes me, all hard and rough, i only wish it could be you instead. »

« let me take you. » he whines. « _please,_ let me take you. i’ll be good. i’ll be everything you want me to be, just let me put it in you. »

he knows if you keep doing this, whatever this is that you’re doing — kissing, sucking, touching, _talking —_ he’ll give in to the pleasure, and he really wants to come inside you (if you’d be so kind as to let him).

you straighten yourself back up, pull him on top of you by the nape as you fall back on the makeshift mattress, already leading him where you want him to be.

belphie doesn’t actually put it in right away. he lets his hands touch every inch of your skin now that he finally can, fingers tangling in your hair when he kisses you desperately and hungrily — definitely not giving a damn about where your lips had been just a minute before.

his dick rub against your womanhood, teasing your clit and your entrance both as he rolls his hips against yours. in all his eagerness, he doesn’t miss the wetness between your legs, the way your thighs shake and seem to want to trap him here, or the sounds you make against his lips, sweet hums and moans that betray your own impatience.

he finally pushes inside, not without a grunt you echoes with a whisper of his name. you’re so tight. he’s filling you so well.

he looks into your eyes, and he sees the same adoration, the same affection he feels for you. he smiles, and you smile back, one hand cupping his cheek and bringing his face to your for another, gentler kiss.

your legs wrap loosely around his hips, he tries to move. you sigh in pleasure. it is like being back in heaven.

he figures the only way this could be better was if _you_ were the begging one. next time.


End file.
